We are we are we are CHKYN
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: The history of C.H.K.Y.N from beginning to end.
1. Old friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or C.H.K.Y.N :(**

Kadma squatted at a large cardboard box unsure of what exactly she was searching for. Her elegant, coacoa brown fingers ached as they sifted through her things.

_Knock knock knock!_

Three light, but swift knocks demanded Kadma's attention.

"Who is there?" She asked sharply.

"An old friend." A sage voice replied.

Kadma rose from her spot on the floor; taking effortlessly graceful strides across the room to open the mahogony front door. Her features arranged themselves into a sincere smile at the sight of her small asian friend.

"Hello old friend." Yan Lin said. She held out a red package which was emitting a succulant smell.

A few minutes later the two women were seated on the large red leather couch in Kadma's living room sipping tea, and eating the almond cookies Yan Lin had brought.

"So what brings you by?" Kadma asked conversationally.

"Just checking on you before you go into recluse." Yan lin replied. She sipped her tea.

"What?"

"I know how you like to deal with things Kadma." Yan lin said matter of factly, "Grief, anger, depression, sometimes even joy. You always lock yourself away to deal with it on your own."

Kadma humphed, but said nothing. She knew Yan lin was right.

"Remember when you first got married? We all knew you were ecstatic. So much so we didn't hear from you for almost a year." Yan Lin laughed.

"My first marriage? Don't remind me." Kadma replied with an eyeroll before sipping her tea.

Knowing that that particular subject brought her friend a lot of pain, Yan Lin decided to change the subject.

"So what were you doing?" She motioned towards the small mess of boxes.

"Oh, excuse me! Let me get that." Kadma said a tad apologetically. Yan Lin knew how much her friend hated any kind of mess.

"Let me help you." Yan Lin scurried her way over to help.

"No no you're my guest."

"I insist."

The two women continued their polite argument for a while until something caught Yan Lin's eye.

"You still have that?" She said in disbelief.

Kadma follwed her friends gaze to a book. The title read: _Booming Future! Ugh! _ Fifty years later, that title still made Kadma groan.

"Believe it or not." Kadma replied laughingly. She carefully picked up the old book.

"Tiān a!" Yan Lin exclaimed as Kadma handed her the old year book. The two flipped through it laughing at the cateye framed glasses.

"Would you look at that!" Kadma pointed out.

"Talk about a blast from the past." Yan Lin agreed.

"Oh!" Kadma explained suddenly, "Speaking of which!" The old woman didn't finish the thought instead with renewed vigor she searched her things.

While she did Yan Lin amused herself by flipping through the images of greased hair, cateye glasses, and loose socks.

"Aha! Here it is!" Kadma said. She proudly displayed a book with a pink, and black polka dotted cover. A felt poodle, ribbons, and glitter adorned the front. Yan Lin recognized it immediately.

"My scrapbook!" She exclaimed. Before Yan Lin, and her old friends entered the ninth grade; Yan Lin had made them all scrapbooks for the memories they would share...

"Yes my friend. Now who has a hard time dealing with the past?" Kadma stated smugly.

Yan Lin ignored the comment. Ditching the yearbook, she grabbed this newest piece of history giddily. Kadma laughed at her friends childish behavior. Tegether the two flipped open to the first picture.

"Oh my goodness!" Kadma, and Yan Lin laughed.

"Did you ever see a better dressed group of kids?" Kadma said approvingly. She was pointing to a picture of herself, Yan Lin, Cassidy, Halinor, and Nerissa fifty years ago at the Silver Dragon resturant.

The five girls wore matching fluffly poodle skirts. Yan Lin stood in the center practically doubled over in laughter, as the other girls yelled: Happy Birthday! In the background as many kids as possibly tried to squeeze into the shot making peace signs, and goofy faces.

"Good times." Yan Lin said wistfully.

"Yup." Kadma seconded. "That," She tapped the picture for emphasis, "Was before this." She turned to a second picture, and tapped_ it _triggering both ladies memories. Mentally taking them back in time...

**Yeah...the next chapter will begin their story from the very beginning, but until then please review! And stick around for more chapters. Hope this was OK**


	2. Party planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or C.H.K.Y.N all rights reserved for...the original creator whoever they may be.**

Kadma's eyes focused in on the clock ticking on the wall. Three minutes. Could she really make it that long?

"I got it!" Amy Winegar pounded the table with her fist.

Kadma jumped then glared at the bespectacled nerd who ignored her.

"Hooow abooout a trip! We could take a trip toooo um the beach!"

"What?" Kadma cut her off. She didn't allow Amy to repeat herself instead she continued, "Amy our budget won't allow for that."

Amy opened her wide mouth to protest, but was cut off by Mike, the treasurer.

"She's right Amy, besides the eigth graders usually take a trip around this time for graduation which costs even more money. So the teachers are definitely not going to dig that idea. Sorry."

Amy huffed flopping back in her chair. She looked like a rejected drama queen...Oh wait. She was!

Kadma sighed. She threw an imaginary dart. "Bad idea number three hundred and sixty two!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well what's your bright idea Kadma?" Amy snapped.

"Splitsville." Kadma replied nonchalantly.

"Splitsville?" The other kids repeated questioningly.

"Yeah. See ya!" Kadma said gathering up her book bag and things she shot everyone a peace sign then retreated to the door.

"Aahhh." She sighed in relief breathing in the fresh air, and sunshine. At the bottom of the steps leading up to Heatherfield Institue school sat her four best freinds in the world.

Halinor with her nose in a book; Yan Lin defiling more school property with her colorful chalk; Nerissa playing a tune on her flute; and Cassidy absentmindedly twirling an unruly lock of red hair. No doubt day dreaming.

"Yoohoo guys!" Kadma called. Her long legs allowed her to take the stairs two at a time.

"Kaddy!" Halinor, and Yan Lin waved at her. Nerissa changed tunes on her flute.

"That one was for you Kaddy." Nerissa said. Kadma smiled at Nerissa.

"I can't stand you!" Kadma said suddenly turning on Cassidy who gave her that irritating smirk of hers.

"Well you've razzed my berries for the day. What's your problem _this_ time?" She replied.

"Those dweebs in the party planning comittee that _you_ made me join." Kadma rubbed her temples.

"Hey I never _made_ you do anything Kaddy, I just threw the idea out there."

"You dared her." Halinor chimed in. "Knowing that Kadma does not- scratch that. _Can not_ turn down a challenge." She said as the girls began their walk to their favorite icecream shop.

"You guys should _hear_ some of their ideas. It's like they're just randomly tossing out junk." Kadma continued to explain as they approached Frosty's Icecream Shoppe.

A guy in a snowman suit waved a banner advertising a new type of icecream at the girls.

They entered the blue, and white sweet smelling haven, and weaved their way through the crowd of kids until they reached their booth by the window. They placed their orders with one of the waitresses.

"What we need is someone creative. Someone who always has fresh ideas." Kadma tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her brown eyes landed on Yan Lin who was dooding on a napkin.

"Linny!" She exclaimed making her tiny friend jump.

"Huh?"

"You can help us!"

"Uuhhh" Yan Lin hesitated.

"Come on. You're smart, creative, kind of an oddball. Perfect!"

"Why don't you stop trying to push your job on to poor Linny here." Cassidy jumped in grabbing Yan Lin's shoulders protectively.

"Why don't you butt out?" Kadma snapped back rolling her eyes at Cassidy.

Two waitresses padded over balancing the girls icecream skillfully on their arms. The five girls took their treats, chipped in on the small bill, and continued their conversation.

"The spring festival is one of the biggest events of the year." Halinor stated matter of factly. And it was. It was one of the last events of the school year aside from the senior dance.

"Yeah so you better figure somethin' out." Nerissa added rather unhelpfully.

In a flat voice Kadma replied: "Wow thanks for the bright ideas guys."

"Oh I'm sorry Kaddy." Halinor gave her friend a warm smile, "I'm sure you'll think of _something_." She said encouragingly.

"Actually I _do_ have an idea." Yan Lin piped up.

"Really!" Kadma said. She sounded relieved.

"Don't help her Lin." Cassidy scolded Yan Lin. She recieved a kick from Kadma under the table.

"How about a China in the spring time theme?" Yan Lin suggested.

A collective gasp escaped the throats of her four friends. They all began to gush over Yan Lin's idea. Well all of them with the exception of Halinor.

The tow headed girl observed the steam coming from her hands wrapped around the tall glass where her brownie fudge sundae had begun to melt. With a gasp she pulled her hand away from the glass of ice cream.

"Hali?" Kadma touched her friend's hand, "What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing." Halinor stammered back. "Are you still coming to my house so we can do our homework together?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! We should probably get going huh?"

"Yeah."

The two gathered their things and hugged their friends goodbye.

"Oh, and Yan Lin," Kadma turned to face the small asian girl, "You're coming to the next meeting to suggest your idea."

Yan Lin was about to protest, but Kadma sensed it and cut her off.

"No buts!" She called over her shoulder, "Bye."

"You're so bossy!" Cassidy yelled after Kadma who was walking arm in arm with Halinor toward the exit.

Cassidy shook her head. "Jeez. She is so-"

"Speaking of which we sould probably cut out too guys." Yan Lin pointed out. "Rissa you walking home with us?" She poked her distracted friend.

"Uuhhh actually I have something to do before I go home." She answered absentmindedly.

Yan Lin gave her best friend a curious look.

"I'll walk home with you Linny." Cassidy offered shouldering her bag.

Once the three girls left the creamery they hugged goodbye, and went their seperate ways.

**So concludes the first chapter. I'm calling Sheffield Institute Heatherfield Institute because in my mind this makes since, because where I live our school is named after our town!**


	3. Awakened powers

**Sorry for not better editing the last chap. I was just in a rush to get it out because I knew I wouldn't have my laptop for a little while, but that has given me time to write some new chappy's. Like three of em', and I plan on editing them better! Any who, here is the next couple chaps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or C.H.K.Y.N I only own the characters that are unheard of in this particular fanfic.**

Nerissa put one foot in front of the other. Same way she always walked except she wasn't walking to her house. In fact, she didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had had the impulse to go this way for the longest time now.

Eventually she ended up in front of a quaint looking building.

"Yari's." Read the simple one worded sign.

Nerissa pushed open the door. Once inside her vision was bombarded with oddities: vials of liquid, cowrie shells, beads, figurines, incense, and stones. For what appeared to be such a small building there sure was a lot of stuff in it!

From behind a counter where a few cash registers sat, an older black woman stood. She observed Nerissa, and then approached her. She wasn't a tall woman, maybe five foot three, but her presense was staggering! Her large, soulful eyes kept Nerissa glued to her spot. Something about the woman made Nerissa immediately straightened her posture.

"Hello young lady." The woman kindly greeted her.

"Hello ma'am." Nerissa replied.

"My name is Yari. I just wanted to ask what brings you by? I don't get many people your age in my shop."

"Uh-um." Nerissa stammered. It was a good question, but Nerissa didn't have an answer. She had no idea why she was there.

"Well just take a look around, and if you see something you like just give me a shout." said. With one last smile she turned, and walked away.

Nerissa took the oppurtunity to observe . The woman's beautiful, greying hair was woven into tight braids that skimmed her lower back beads clicking together at the ends. But more interesting than was what she was wearing: It looked a little like a kimono the top was burnt orange, as it flowed down to her ankles it faded into a sunny yellow color. The entire ensemble was shimmery.

"It's called a takchita." Ms. Yari said making Nerissa jump.

"Ma'am?"

"The outfit I'm wearing is called a takchita. From Morocco."

Nerissa was thrown. She hadn't even realized she had followed he woman! Before she could dwell on it, something else caught her eye.

"What is that?" Nerissa pointed to a peculiar, but beautiful trinket: An orb glowing a dull pink, surrounded by a silver clasp.

The woman followed Nerissa's stare, and then let out an exasperated sigh when she saw what Nerissa was referring to.

"Just a paper weight for now." She picked up the amulet, and studied it. "It was careless of me to leave it out like this." She said in a low voice as if she were berating herself.

"Wait!" Nerissa practically shouted, startling the poor shopkeeper.

"I'm sorry ma'am, may I see it?" She asked as calmy as possible.

With a shrug just told her to 'be careful' and handed her the amulet by a delicate looking chain.

As soon as Nerissa's long, thin fingers brushed the object; the light from the orb became a blinding electric pink burning Nerissa's eyes, and sending tingles of eectricity coursing through her veins.

The shopkeeper's eyes widened in realization, and shock.

* * *

Halinor sighed, and put down her pen.

"Kaddy I need to tell you something, but you Can't. Tell. The. Others. Mkay?"

"Sure Hali what's up?" She asked a little concerned.

"Actually," Halinor tugged nervously at one of her spiral curls, "It would probably be easier to just show you." She said.

Halinor's light brown eyes scoped her room before landing on a candle on her bedside table. Perfect!

Kadma watched her friend curiously as she walked over, and picked up the candle.

_It's now or never._ Halinor thought to herself. She took a deep breath, and concentrated on the wick; envisioning a small spark lighting the candle. Kadma's slightly upturned eyes widened as the small spontaneous flame grew, and grew, and grew, an-

"Hali!" Kadma exclaimed loudly.

Halinor opened her eyes, and shrieked.

"Oh! Ooohhhhh!" Kadma flapped her arms, and jumped up, and down like a bird with a broken wing trying desperatey to fly...Or a wack job.

"Well don't just stand there! Put it out!" Halinor practically screamed.

"Me? You did it hot head!" Kadma yelled back.

"_Not_ funny!" Halinor glared at her mixed friend over the growing flame. She took another deep breath, and placed her hand over the fire.

Kadma looked horrified. "What are ya? Nuts?"

Halinor ignored her friends panick laced voice until she felt the heat of the flame back off. When she opened her eyes again she was relived to see that the candle was no longer lit. Halinor sighed.

"That was-"

Halinor cut her best friend off. "Pease don't hate me now that you know I'm a freak." She begged Kadma.

"Hate you?" Kadma repeated incrdolously, "I could kiss you!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" This definitely was not how Halinor expected her best friend to react.

Kadma tapped her chin thoughtfully. Halinor cocked her head.

"Hhhmmm. Now's probably as good a time as any." Kadma announced walking past a curious, and flabbergasted Halinor to the bedroom window. Outside the window was a window box. Perfect!

Kadma flexed her long fingers over the budding flowers, and concentrated on making them blossom.

Right before Halinor's eyes the flowers _did_ blossom then grew, and grew, and grew, and gr-

"Kadma!" Halinor shrieked. Her eyes were wide in shock. She nudged Kadma.

"Uh oh!"

"Yeah uh oh," Halinor repeated with her hands on her hips, "Here I am trying to get up the courage to tell you about what I can do, and here you are doin magic yourself!"

"_Really _not the time for this conversation Hal!" Kadma snapped in response.

Suddenly the flowers stopped growing. The girls shared a sigh of relief then they turned on eah other.

"What the heck was that?" They asked one another simultaneously.

"What do ya mean?"

"I've been doing that for weeks now!"

"You too?"

Kadma held up her hands, telling Halinor to hold it.

"OK wait sooo how long have you been able tooo-"

"Since, like, right after Linny's birthday party. You?"

"Same."

Kadma and Halinor stared at each other for a beat before Halinor spoke up.

"It's never gotten out of control like that before."

"What hasn't?" Kadma asked.

"What I just did right then...you know-"

"Oh my god! I know right! Mine either." Kadma seconded.

"Really?" Halinor asked.

Kadma nodded slowly. "You realize this is unreal. Right?" She asked.

"Totally." Halinor agreed.

A knock on Halinor's room door made the girls jump. Halinor's older sister, Ella opened it.

"Sorry to interupt babes, but Kadma your rents are here for ya." She announced.

"Um thanks El."

Ella's long preppy ponytail bobbed as she left the room saying: "No problem."

Kadma, and Halinor returned their attention to each other.

"Soooo we'll talk about this later?" Halinor asked slowly.

"You really want to?" Kadma gave her towheaded friend a skeptical look.

"N-not really," Halinor answered, "But something wierd is happening to both of us. We need to I don't know talk it out." She concluded.

"Happening? It's already happened hasn't it?" Kadma said flatly. "We're best friends Hali; I know you're right. You're the rational one after all. We'll talk on the phone later I guess." Kadma gathered her pink bookbag.

"Of all the things we have in common we have to share this too?" Halinor said chuckling nervously.

"I know right," Kadma let out a nervous giggle of her own. "But we'll get through it together." The girls shared a tight hug.

Then Kadma made her way to the door. But Halinor stopped her.

"Wait! How are we going to tell the others?" She asked.

**Um yes I am going to explain how Yan Lin came to be in America!**


	4. Cassidy's secret

**OK after careful deliberation I'm back with different chaps hoping that this is better written than what I was doing before. Before I had **_**a lot**_** on my plate and not many ideas for the direction of this particular story. Anyway (don't you hate it when people say anyway(s) with an 's' that sounds so juvenile and silly) I hope I gain more readers and I hope you all enjoy. Enjoy!**

Cassidy happily swung her umbrella back and forth slicing through the fat rain drops.

Not _one_ of the warm droplets of water touched her frizzing red curls because she could _control_ the water.

She knew no one else would believe it. They'd probably just pass it off as another one of her jokes, but Cassidy knew she had pretty much been able to manipulate water in some way or another since she was a little girl, and right here lately her powers had become stronger.

At first, she had wanted to tell her best friends about her powers, but decided against it. They wouldn't believe her anyway and Cassidy had to admit she kinda liked having her own little secret.

It made her feel special.

She had always felt inadequate in comparison to her four friends: Yan Lin was so cultured and talented. Kadma, Halinor, and Nerissa were all beautiful, smart, popular infielders. Next to the four of them Cassidy just felt like the redheaded step sister. Average-except for her redder than it should be-hair in appearance and average in abilities except for when it came to this.

Suddenly the sun emerged from behind the thick, white clouds and a rainbow quickly formed. Cassidy smiled loving the way the warmth felt on her freckly cheeks. Just then she spotted Nerissa walking in the opposite direction of her home.

"Hey Rissy!" Cassidy waved at her raven haired friend.

What was up with her?

"Are you here on earth with us right now chickadee?" She teased her befuddled looking friend.

Nerissa shook her head finally seeming to come to. "Oh hey, Cass." Nerissa absentmindedly replied.

"Where are you going girl? Your house is that way." Cassidy pointed.

"Y-yeah right. Let's walk home together." Nerissa replied.

Cassidy shrugged, trying to gauge what was wrong with Nerissa without coming right out and asking. Less she be accused of being 'tactless' as Kadma so eloquently put it. That girl was so uppity some times.

Fortunately for her; Nerissa herself answered her silent ponderings.

"I just feel a little weird right now."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know."

Cassidy looped her arm through Nerissa's and led her past the emptying shops of Heatherfield's main street. As Cassidy stared into the dark windows of closed stores something weird happened. Her appearance changed. It wasn't the first time that had happened, but why was Nerissa's appearance morphing as well?

"Did you see that?" Cassidy asked.

Nerissa turned to face the window then Cassidy. "See what?"

Cassidy blinked her big aqua eyes at her and Nerissa's completely normal reflections. "Uuhhh-"

Nerissa smiled. "Now whose spaced out?" She teased her friend. "Come on Cass, let's go."

* * *

"What is the oracle doing?" Yari asked irritably.

Her husband chuckled always trying to keep the peace. "Now Yari don't be angry with the Oracle."

Yari had long ago told her husband all about the oracle, the heart of Kandrakar, and everything about her days as a guardian of the veil.

Yari rolled her eyes.

"Please. I spent the better part of my _years _being angry with the Oracle. If there are new guardians why didn't I know about it? And how much time do we have before trouble strikes? Damn that man."

"Yari!" Her husband lectured.

"I know I know. Don't damn the higher powers, but Kwame the heart has been inactive for decades now and all of a sudden this girl waltzes into the shop and…I guess I'm just excited is all."

"I understand dear," Kwame wrapped his arms around his wife and coworker, "but right now we have more important problems to focus on."

"You're right." Yari sighed back.

What would happen now was among the most important one of all.

**OK after a long reprieve I am biz-ack and ready for business I took some time off to concentrate on stories on my other account and think this one through a little harder and I hope you guys enjoy. 'Till next chapter!**


	5. Nerissa's trill

Nerissa swung her flute case absentmindedly. She had been out of it ever since what happened at that odd shop yesterday….What ever it was. Much to Nerissa's dismay she could only _briefly_ remember the shop keeper and the trinket. She remembered leaving the shop and running into Cassidy on the way.

What ever happened between that time was escaping her and it bothered her to no end.

_Tri lee tri lee tri lee lee lee. Tri loo tri loo tri loooo._

She played the song she had composed on her flute. She always turned to her flute when something was bothering her. Nerissa's music was the only thing that could calm the chaos that was her house hold, it was her only escape from her wacky family's loud antics, and it was her passion.

She was good at it. And most importantly it was _normal_.

Until Nerissa had met her four best friend's: Kadma, Cassidy, Halinor, and Yan Lin, she had never really felt as if she belonged. Some times she still didn't. She felt older than her years at times and she was certainly wiser. Her Nana said: 'Nerissa was an old soul.' 'A special girl who was going to go far.' In that animated Italian fashion of waving her hands in the air. Nerissa used to have premonitions and strange dreams when she was little. Until she picked up a flute in elementary school and had met her girl friend's, she never fit in. Now she was what they called an 'Infielder' at Heatherfield Institute.

"Beautiful Nerissa. Just beautiful." Her music teachers, Mr and Mrs Harris complimented.

The forty something year old couple rotated between the middle and high school teaching music and the marching band. They were a force to be reckoned with when they made music together. Nerissa admired the way their love for music made their relationship as a couple stronger. She wanted to find that kind of love one day as well.

"Is that the piece you plan on playing at the county level competition this year?" Mrs Harris asked.

"Yes ma'am it's my own."

Nerissa had been practicing the melody since the winter and had finally managed to turn it into a full blown song. The _normal_ part of her told her: That she had written this out of her own pure talent. But the other part of her said: That this melody was more significant than that.

"It's called Nerissa's trill." Nerissa proudly explained.

"Well Nerissa it's beautiful and simple. Sure to stand out." Mr. Harris praised her.

Nerissa had been trying to move up to state level competition on her flute for the past year and was doing so swiftly but even in the local competitions Nerissa recognized everyone's game. They pulled out too many stops. All the bells, whistles, trills, and tricks that they could possibly play on their instruments they did. So Nerissa had decided to play a simple piece instead.

"Shall we run through it again?" Her teachers proposed.

As Nerissa began to play her melody, visions came to her. Strong ones.

_Oh no not this! Not again._ Nerissa thought, horrified.

She hadn't had premonitions or visions since she was little but if they were anything like what she remembered, she had absolutely no control over stopping it.

* * *

"Oracle can this not wait?" Tibor, the Oracle's right hand, questioned. "Are these young ladies even ready?"

The Oracle laced his fingers, letting his robe clad arms dangle in front of him.

"I am as worried as you are Tibor, but our threat grows stronger everyday. The heart of Kandrakar is restless inside Nerissa, and her friend's powers are blossoming as well."

The Oracle watched Nerissa play her flute, a look of distress on her face. She had always felt indifferent toward the powers that had lay dormant in her-he knew- for years now. Unlike Cassidy and Yan Lin who had secretly embraced theirs. Even utilized them long ago. As for Kadma and Halinor they would always be the most reluctant to accept their gifts. Both girls were intelligent and grounded. Not as imaginative as their air and water controlling friend's, but that would change very soon…

* * *

Nerissa gasped as she suddenly remembered what she had forgotten at the shop.

"I have to go!" She exclaimed, startling her instructors.

"Um sure Nerissa." Mr Harris agreed.

Without packing her flute or even bidding her music teachers goodbye, Nerissa grabbed her things and flute case and darted out of the school. The sun was just beginning to set and by the time she finished doing what she had to do the street lights would be on and her mother and father would yell at her, but that was just a risk she would have to take.


	6. The shop keeper and the trinket

"Hello?" Nerissa cried out as she burst through the doors of the shop. "Ma'am? I wanna know what that _thing_ was that absorbed itself into my chest yesterday!" She yelled into the silence of the shop. She clutched her chest as her heart sped up.

From the back emerged the shop keeper from yesterday. Her black eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight of Nerissa.

"Young lady?"

"Ma'am," Nerissa tried to keep her tone calm, "what happened yesterday? What was that thing that went into my chest? And why couldn't I remember?" She drilled.

Yari rolled her eyes and began to talk. Something about the 'damn Oracle' and how everything he did was 'so unexpected.' Nerissa couldn't make heads or tails of it nor did she care.

"Ma'am please!" Nerissa practically yelled.

Yari jumped at her urgent tone then sighed.

"Oh dear, I don't know what to tell you. I don't know much myself. All I can say is heed the changes that are occurring around you, in you, and in your friends. If you do when the time comes you'll know what to do."

Nerissa crinkled her dark eyebrows as she tried to make sense of Yari's words.

"The change in my friends? What changes?"

"If you allow the changes in yourself to take place you'll see them," Yari explained, "This happened to me when I was a young girl. Believe me, I know how over whelming it can be."

"If this happened to you then tell me how to fix it!" Nerissa demanded.

Yari shook her head, "Oh dear, just put my advice to good use."

With that Yari whisked a confused Nerissa out of the shop.


	7. Spring Festival

**I Hope this chap is longer than my others. Enjoy!**

Nerissa still didn't know what Yari had been talking about. Neither her or her friends had been acting any weirder than usual; they were all too busy: Kadma and Yan Lin with the spring festival, Cassidy with her swim practice, Halinor with her constant studying, and Nerissa herself was too busy with her recital practice.

Finally it was the night of the spring festival and Nerissa had none of the answers she would need for that night…

"Nerissa!" Halinor huffed exasperated, "I have to do my hair move!"

The two girls were in Cassidy's shades of blue room, getting ready to meet Yan Lin and Kadma at the festival.

"Well so do I. Do you know how hard it is to deal with all this hair?" Nerissa huffed back.

"Um, yes! I have just as much hair as you do. Remember?"

"But yours is no where near as thick as mine. Remember?"

Cassidy, who had been watching the whole argument in amusement at first, sighed impatiently. Blowing a semi straightened strand of her own hair that was purposely out of place in the Chinese style bun.

"Oh Rissa come here! You know that hair of yours is a two person job."

Nerissa stuck her tongue out at Cassidy. "Look whose talkin." She said, referring to how Cassidy's mother helped Cassidy tame her own red locks into the silky, blue, bun holder.

Nerissa gave up her spot at the small vanity to join Cassidy. Together they managed to clip back Nerissa's thick black hair with sparkly dragon fly hair clips that matched Nerissa's red cheongsam.

"It's about time you girls were ready!" Cassidy's older brother, Thomas, exclaimed. "Girls! Man."

Cassidy threw her brother a playful punch in the arm. "Shut up nobody cares about your little date." She teased. Her brother was supposed to borrowing the car to take a girl out tonight.

"Let's get going girls!" Cassidy's mother declared.

Less than fifteen minutes later the three girls filed out of the teal colored truck.

"Have fun girls!" Mrs. Reynold's grinned before driving off.

The three girls stood among the dancing crowd in awe. The glow from the red lanterns made Halinor's burnt orange sundress appear to be on fire and cast a glow the same color red as Nerissa's dress on her face.

Kadma, Yan Lin, and the rest of the committee had out done themselves. There were vendors selling handwritten fortunes in fortune cookies (from The Silver Dragon itself), cotton candy, lemonade, funnel cakes, and hotdogs. The latest hits were blaring from the school's outdoor intercom and kids were dancing all the way to the ferris wheel.

Cassidy pulled her friends arms. "Come on let's cut a rug!"

"Not so fast Cass we have to find Kadma and Yan Lin first."

"Fine." Cassidy sighed.

The three girls ran through the thick crowd in search of their friends.

Suddenly Nerissa felt the ground tremble and that wasn't the first time she'd felt the sensation that night. Heatherfield wasn't exactly known for its earthquakes because, well, it didn't really get any. Didn't her friends feel that too? When she turned to check Halinor and Cassidy's faces they continued to giggle and race forward so Nerissa did too.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out. Yan Lin was coming their way wearing her infamous impish grin. Kadma followed behind.

Once the girls met up they enveloped each other in a squealy hug. Halinor and Cassidy began to gush about the festival with Yan Lin and Kadma, but Nerissa couldn't bring herself to join the conversation as she felt the ground tremble once again

"Do you guys feel that?" Kadma asked confusedly.

"Nerissa was shocked. "You feel it too?"

"Feel what cookoo bird?" Cassidy teased.

Kadma nodded at Nerissa her narrow eyes widening. The other three friends looked on confused.

"Anyone wanna tell us what's going on?" Yan Lin asked.

"The earth is shaking." Nerissa replied. She looked down past her silver sandals, "Did you ever get the feeling something really bad was about to happen?"

As the words left her mouth her chest burned an the ground shook violently beneath the girls feet. A loud crack like thunder rang out. The five girls clutched each other in fear.

"I definitely felt _that_." Cassidy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Halinor seconded, "but did anyone else?"

All around them the party continued. Everyone smiling and laughing oblivious to the strangeness surrounding Nerissa, Cassidy, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Halinor. The girls began to sink.

"What's happening?" Kadma screamed.

As the girls sank deeper, Yan Lin flailed trying to spot her parents who were working one of the stands. "Mama! Baba!" She cried out desperately but to no avail. The couple continued handing out fortunes with gentle smiles on their faces.

The girls struggled against the quicksand effect of the ground below and just like quicksand the more they struggled, the more futile their efforts became. Everything from the party grew faint before disappearing all together.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	8. The underground Kingdom

**I'm a tad disappointed and discouraged, but I'm not giving up hope because I want to see this story come to fruition and I'm very happy with the few followers I do have thank ya'll this chap is for you! ****J**

The five friends screamed as they gained momentum. The fall seemed endless! But it did end. In a fleshy thud the girls came in contact with what felt like a stone floor. Their screams turned into pained groans.

As they collected themselves Yan Lin asked; "Where are we?"

Halinor observed their surroundings: A stone floor, grey brick walls with lit torches hanging from them provided a dim light source.

"It looks like a medieval castle." The blonde confirmed.

Cassidy dusted off her light blue; "We must have taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque." She joked.

"Well let's tang a _right_ turn and leave." Kadma snapped back.

"We came from above Kaddy," Nerissa replied, "I doubt it's going to be that simple."

A third voice rang out but it didn't belong to one of the girls.

"Who has entered my Kingdom?" The gravelly voice growled from it's unknown location.

The five girls shrunk back. Terrified and silent.

"ANSWER ME." The voice thundered, it's owner finally stepping into the dim light.

Before the girls stood a humanoid creature. It had the appearance of a praying mantis, but instead of bug like legs it stood on muscular human one's. It was flesh colored with a sickly green tint to it's odd skin. A black cape adorned it's broad shoulders and it's eerie blue green, bugged out eyes were as pierced and focused as any humans, and right now it's gaze was fixed of the five trembling girls before him.

"Five silly little girls? Human one's at that. Impossible how could ordinary human girls have entered my secret fortress. "

The girls didn't answer.

"But you five must not be ordinary girls," From behind his cape he pulled out what looked like a thick spider web and threw it at the girls.

"Aaahhh!" The girls exclaimed as the material molded itself around their bodies binding the girls to each other.

Nerissa felt her chest burn with fear as the creature advanced toward them. The terrified feeling grew in her chest suddenly it turned into a glow and burned through the binds.

The creature stopped in its tracks and gaped.

"The heart of Kandrakar!" It whispered.

Suddenly the trinket from Yari was In front Nerissa.

"Rissy," Kadma spoke up nervously, "What is that? What are you doing?"

Nerissa stared at the glowing orb in her hand.

"I have no idea," She replied never taking her eyes off of the orb, "But whatever happens next just...go with it. Guardians unite!"

Nerissa managed to glimpse her friends before she herself was engulfed in an electric pink light. She could feel her limbs lengthening, her muscles strengthening, and her energy heightening as pure power coursed through her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was incredible.

**Can't wait for the next chapter, it's the girls first battle!**


	9. The battle

Once Nerissa blinked the brightness out of her vision she observed her own body. She was taller, at least a foot taller. Her blue black locks spilled to the floor, and her lean figure adorned an ankle length purple dress showing off a sliver of flat abs. If her mother saw that outfit she'd have Nerissa in a sling. Heck Nerissa's whole family would have her in a sling.

But even more miraculous than the way she looked was the way she felt. Nerissa had never dreamed she could feel power like this. She felt-

"I'm a total _babe!_" Cassidy suddenly exclaimed. The pretty red was also taking in her matured appearance and flashy green and purple belly shirt and mini skirt.

She turned her big ocean blue eyes to her friends.

"_We _are total babes!"

"This is so weird," Yan Lin stated, "but it feels amazing! I feel as light as air."

"Um Linny," Halinor spoke up apprehensively, "That's because you _are _light as air. You're floating!" She pointed out.

Yan Lin gasped. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Get me down!" The more she panicked the higher up she seemed to go.

Halinor and Kadma grabbed their flying friend by her tunic shirt and pulled her back down.

"What was that?" Yan Lin asked once her dainty feet were planted on the ground.

Halinor pointed to her back; "I think it's safe to say _those _had something to do with it!" Yan Lin observed the tiny wings jutting out of her back. They were sheer like a dragon fly's but their sharp leaf like shape reminded her of plants almost. Not to mention they were greenish blue.

"Oh my god!" Kadma piped up looking at her own back. A look of fear crossed her face as the wings gave an involuntary flutter.

As the girls gushed over, complained about, and observed each others new appearances. Their forgotten enemy grew increasingly annoyed.

_These_ were Earth's 'guardians'? If this was his biggest threat they may as well have handed them their planet on a silver platter.

Finally, he'd had enough of their silly chatter.

"ENOUGH!" He roared gaining the guardians attention.

"Is this some kind of joke? You five are supposed to be the legendary 'gaurdians' of the veil? Ha!" The air became charged with pure energy as his hands met together, lightening crackling between his claws, "I will eradicate you silly little human girls and have your planet!"

The girls stood stunned watching the creature charge up his attack until a disembodied voice demanded: _DUCK!_

Just as the attack zoomed their way, the girls jumped out of it's way. Their enemy didn't miss a beat he quickly charged up another attack.

"Silly little human girls." He laughed.

_What are you girls doing? _The voice spoke up again. This time Nerissa recognized it as Yari's.

_You are warriors don't run away! All the power you need to defeat this monster is inside of you. Now call on your instincts and fight!_

Yari was right.

Nerissa stood up.

"Ris what are you doing?" Kadma asked.

Nerissa kept her dark, angry eyes focused on the enemy in front of her as she responded; "I know you guys heard her too and she's right! We need to fight!"

As a third bolt of lightening headed toward Nerissa, in one swift motion she created her own counter attack.

"Catch." She smirked, sending the his attack right back at him double dose.

The lightening sent him sprawling back.

"WOO HOO! Go Rissy!" Cassidy shouted from her spot on the floor.

The next thing Nerissa knew she was surrounded by her four friends.

The bug-man stood his expression was something resembling anger. "Impudent little-! Minions!" Two beetle like creatures emerged from no where.

As he began to form his next attack Nerissa quickly directed her friends.

"Cassidy and Yan Lin take the creepy crawly cronies. Kadma, Hali and I will get big bad in the middle."

"Aye aye captain!" Cassidy nodded.

"Got it!" Yan Lin exclaimed. The two girls combined their powers and began fighting off the beetle brothers.

"Rissa," Halinor whispered frightened, "what do we _do _exactly?"

Nerissa looked into both her friend's eyes.

"I don't know what's going on either, but go with your instincts and fight!"

Kadma nodded her understanding while Halinor chewed at her finger nails.

Their enemy jumped into the air, allowing the girls to discover that his black cloak was not a cape at all, but wings. Shiny black wings. They beat the air furiously as he flew toward Nerissa, Halinor and Kadma.

Kadma lifted her arms and focused her energy on the foundation below. The stones of the floor began to pelt the creature in the face giving Nerissa a chance to aim a bright pink bolt of lightening at his wings.

"Aaarrgghhh!" He cried out before hitting the ground in pain. Sharp pieces of hail rained down on him. Nerissa snapped her attention to Cassidy and Yan Lin who had just joined them.

Yan Lin winked. "We just finished up over there and decided to come join the party." She jerked her thumb toward what was left of their nemesis.

"Gross isn't it?" Cassidy quipped.

The five girls teamed up there energy and focused all their strength on their original enemy.

_These little-little- how can five impudent little brats be such a formidable force? _The creature thought to himself. Just then he noticed Halinor cowering behind the wise cracking one who controlled water. _Hmm a weak link…_

He sent one large attack her way as she raced to take cover behind another one of her friends.

"HALI!" Kadma screamed.

Halinor paused and turned her wide eyed gaze toward the lightening headed her way.

The girls raced to Halinor's defense.

Kadma wrestled her blonde friend to the ground and quickly created a stone shield. The attack was so powerful it burst right through the shield sending bits of stone flying every which way.

Once Nerissa was sure it was safe she looked back up to spot their enemy, but instead she saw nothing, but laughing faces. They were back in the carnival…

**What's to come. You will find out more about who Yari is, Halinor will have to confront her fears, you will learn this enemies name, the enemies interference will tie into the next plot, and I may switch the category from cartoons to comics since this is actually going to be based more on the comic books than the silly (yes the cartoon version is silly to me) version. All this and more coming soon.**


	10. Halinor

**I'm sorry for not updating but my story isn't getting the buzz I'd like anyway I'm going to try for at least one new update every week. :)**** Also I think I'm going to change the category of this story to the comic section anyway enjoy.**

"Wha-what happened?" Nerissa asked. She looked down at her body to find she was back in the scarlet _cheongsam _she'd worn to the party_._

"OK," Cassidy piped up, "I know we're not crazy, I mean I can't speak for Kadma, but I know the rest of us aren't crazy. I know what just happened really happened…Right?"

No one answered. Even Kadma ignored the dig.

Finally Yan-Lin spoke up; "Okay we all know what happened, but nobody else realizes anything and we should just keep it that way."

"Linny's right," Nerissa seconded, "let's just act natural and enjoy the party." She sighed as she observed the happy faces in the crowd. "If we can."

_The next day_

Halinor couldn't even begin to process what the elderly shopkeeper Nerissa had dragged them to had told the girls.

Heart of Kandrakar?, five elements?, Oracle?, fighting evil? _What?_

On the one hand it made sense.

It was a crazy explanation to an even crazier series of events.

But on the other hand it all just sounded too much like something Halinor used to read about in storybooks and those things weren't real…At least that's what Halinor always thought.

She walked down the puddle lined streets not even caring that the bottoms of her denim jeans were now wet from the rain. She was determined to continue her trek home and not look back.

"Keep going Halinor keep going." She whispered to herself.

"You're fine," She whispered, "You are fine! Not crazy, you're fine." She reiterated.

Halinor turned around and headed back to Yari's shop.

Halinor gingerly entered the quaint shop it was now dark and quiet its patrons had gone home for the day.

"Ma'am?" Halinor called out.

The older guardian emerged from behind the counter.

"I knew you'd come back young one. Come let's talk."

Minutes later Halinor was drinking a mug of the most delicious elixir she'd ever tasted. Not that'd she'd had many elixirs, but whatever it was soothed her frazzled nerves.

"Do you need to call your mother and tell her you'll be a little late getting home?" Yari asked.

Halinor shook her head.

Yari gave her an almost scolding look, but left the notion alone.

"You and your friend Kadma will have a hard time accepting your powers at first, but they'll bring you closer together which you'll need to get through the trouble ahead."

"But I don't _wanna_ have to go through any hard times." Halinor whined.

Yari seared the tow head with her brown eyes.

"There'll always be hard times powers or no," Yari explained, "Yours will just be different. Your highs will be higher than other girls and your lows lower most."

Halinor's brown eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. Yari only wished there was something more she could say to comfort the younger inexperienced guardian but she could only tell her the truth. There was no sugar coating the fate of a guardian.

"Now please go home before your parents get worried." Yari bid the young girl goodbye before disappearing into the back. Leaving Halinor feeling even more unresolved than before.

**Sorry for the short chap**


	11. Kandrakar

Nerissa, Kadma, Cassidy, Yan-Lin, and Halinor sat in the upper level of The Silver Dragon restaurant staring unsurely at the heart of Kandrakar.

"Anybody know any magic words?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah a spell?" Yan-Lin added.

Nerissa replied: "The only thing that worked was when I said guardians-"

At that moment, Yan-Lin's mother entered balancing a tray of cookies and five steaming cups of tea.

Nerissa scrambled to hide the magical trinket.

"_Mama!_" Yan-Lin scolded her smiling mother.

"Relax little Lin, I was just bringing you girls some snacks." She placed the succulent smelling treats on the table and gave them another smile before shuffling back downstairs.

"Sorry about that guys." Yan-Lin apologized pouring their tea. The scent of her parents home cooking, however, had already started to relax her and her friends.

Through a mouthful of food Nerissa announced; "Yari said we could go to that Kandrakar place using this thing."

"Then what?" Halinor asked.

"Find the Oracle and he'll answer all of our questions."

"But how will we know where to find him in Kandrakar?" Yan-Lin asked. "If he's like, the guardian that watches over all the worlds, it's not like he'll just be sitting right there waiting to greet us personally."

Cassidy snickered. "You think we could look him up in the other worldly yellow pages?"

Kadma rolled her eyes. "Do you guys even hear yourselves? This whole thing is ridiculous. How do we even know that this 'Oracle' and 'Kandrakar' _exist_?"

"Well there's only one way to find out now isn't there?" Cassidy replied giving Kadma a pointed look.

Kadma returned it with an irritated glare of her own.

"Okay everybody, hands in," Nerissa demanded breaking through the developing tension, "If we all concentrate on the same thing: Going to Kandrakar, maybe we can make this thing work."

Before her friends could do as they were told Nerissa stopped them.

"But you guys have to promise me you'll _truly _focus on that goal. No doubts, no minds wandering, no skepticism."

The girls nodded before piling their hands on top of Nerissa's who held the heart.

"Alright then, next stop; Kandrakar!" Nerissa declared.

* * *

The Oracle waited patiently for the guardians arrival. It was a test of sorts. To see if they could make it to Kandrakar as a team.

It was no coincidence that the girls had chosen _today _to make their first trip to the spiritual world. There were never any coincidences in life.

Tibor, the Oracle's right hand, announced; "They're coming Oracle."

The Oracle's finger tips met in a pinnacle just under his chin.

"With many questions in mind, I'm sure. Tibor, please greet them when they arrive and bring them to me."

"Yes Oracle."

Not even five minutes later, Tibor whisked five, dazzled looking girls through the doors of Kandrakar's palace.

"Wooow." The redhead and the small Asian girl whistled simultaneously.

The raven haired one lifted the heart of Kandrakar to her smoldering eyes.

"We did it." She whispered gazing at the glowing orb. She looked awestruck, amazed, and a tad frightened.

The Oracle cleared his throat calling the girls attention to himself.

"Welcome Guardians, to Kandrakar!"

The Redheaded water guardian turned her attention to her air guardian friend.

"See!" She smacked the girls arm, "And you said he wouldn't be just sitting here waiting for us!" Then she turned her attention to the earth guardian and gave the girl a smug smirk. "And _you _didn't think this existed!"

Kadma gawked at her new surroundings.

Halinor, looking unsure of what to do, bowed to the Oracle.

"Girls," The Oracle spoke up, "I know you've many questions to ask. Tell me; what would you like to know?"

The girls looked silently to their leader.

She gave them a blank stare. "_What?"_

Yan-Lin nudged her forward.

"Um," Nerissa stuttered, "Mr. Oracle, sir, we wanted to know all about the things that have been happening to us. If that's OK."

The Oracle nodded his understanding. He explained to the girls pretty much what Yari had: That he'd created the veil to keep evil at bay, about the five protectors of said veil and how they were to stop the spread of evil.

Next, Halinor asked: "What if…we don't _want_ to use our powers."

The Oracle's solemn stare fell on the blonde. He knew in time she would grow as vocal and opinionated as her earth guardian friend, but for now she was skeptical and unsure.

"You've no choice fire guardian, you may not want to, but you'll soon learn that you will _have _no other choice. Your powers are a gift not a curse, even if they may feel that way."

Kadma voiced the next question; "What about the big creepy crawly that's slowly taking over the under ground?" Her tone was full of attitude.

"You girls can and will easily defeat Hades." He answered.

"Hades?" Yan-Lin piped up confusedly, "As in lord of the under world?"

"A name he's taken on for himself." The Oracle explained.

"What about our future enemies?" Nerissa asked. "Who will be our greatest threat of them all?"

The Oracle hesitated before answering: "I am not sure, young keeper. Just be ready to fight. I'm afraid I've answered all the questions for you that I can today-"

"What?" Cassidy protested. "How bogus! I didn't know we had a question limit-"

"All the questions you _can_ answer," Kadma snapped, "Or all the questions you _will _answer?"

The Oracle was only slightly taken aback, but he quickly recovered. The earth guardian would always be the most skeptical, the most curious, and the most demanding, but she had a point…

I know you have more questions, but you will learn all you'll need to know in due time."

"But," Nerissa stammered, but the rest of the statement was cut off. The girls surroundings began to whirl as if they were in the heart of a tornado.

"In due time." The Oracles voice lamented.

**I hope you guys are satisfied with these few chaps. I put up what I could.**


	12. In due time

"_In due time…" _Halinor whispered to herself.

"In due time-_OW!_" A sharp nudge to her ribcage broke her concentration.

"Wake up sleeping beauty we're home!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Halinor glanced around. Indeed they were back at The Silver Dragon, everything just as it was before they'd made their other worldly trip.

Halinor sighed. This was overwhelming. What was happening to her?

"I was thinking about when The Oracle said in due time," Halinor explained, "What do you think he meant by that?" She asked.

"That he was sick of us interrogating him for the day." Yan-Lin joked.

"That he was closed for business until further notice." Cassidy joined in.

Halinor rolled her eyes. Any other time Yan-Lin and Cassidy's playful tag team humor might be funny, but right now it was totally unhelpful.

"No seriously you guys, it wasn't _what _he said that I didn't get. It was-"

"_How _he said it." Kadma interrupted, "I heard it too."

Halinor smiled appreciatively at her best friend. Leave it to Kadma to understand her when no one else could.

"Well I think you're _both_ being crazy." Cassidy replied. "We have more important things to consider than one last parting word."

Nerissa nodded, "We'll think about it later guys. First things first, we need to pay a little visit to Hades down in the underworld."

Halinor could feel her heart beat rev at the thought of another encounter with the humanoid bug creature.

"Not right now, please Rissy." Halinor begged. "I'm beat after this day."

Yan-Lin yawned and stretched her thin limbs. "Same here."

"Third." Cassidy agreed.

"I'm just annoyed." Kadma added.

"Wow that's new." Cassidy replied sarcastically.

Kadma threw a cookie at her. Cassidy threw one back. Yan-Lin and Nerissa laughed and Halinor observed the spectacle, her worry intensifying.

They were just a bunch of teenage girls! How were _they_ gonna protect the entire world? Couldn't they just leave the _protecting_ to the Heatherfield police force and get on with their lives?

"Okay!" Nerissa suddenly exclaimed, "Then it's decided we'll go out tonight. You all know the drill same time, same place we're going underground!"

The other girls nodded.

Halinor groaned.

* * *

_Plink! Plink! Plink!_

The irritating noise penetrated Halinor's sleep from somewhere far away. Incessant and annoying just like an alarm clock.

Halinor sighed deeply before throwing her sunshine yellow covers away from her baby doll top wearing body. She threw her long legs over the edge of her bed and slipped into a pair of flip flops.

"It's too late at night for this jive." Halinor grumbled irritably to herself before climbing out of her room window.

Once her bare feet touched the dewy ground she ran with alongside Kadma to Cassidy's brother's car.

"Hey Hali." Nerissa chirped sounding wide awake. She _obviously _didn't mind being up and about at practically one in the morning and neither did Cassidy, but Halinor begged to differ.

"Hey." Halinor yawned.

When the engine started and the car began heading to down town, Halinor felt the familiar wriggling in her stomach. The guilty, excited, nervous, anxious, and a little bit hungry feeling.

It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. They'd been doing it for practically a year now. But Halinor still got nervous from blatantly breaking so many rules

It was an idea Cassidy had had one night when they were having a sleep over at her house. The girls would creep out to her garage; start up the little blue-green buggy; put it in neutral and push it down the street so as not to make any noise. Then she would start it up and the girls would drive to The Golden Diner. But tonight was different. Tonight there would be no playful shushing and giggling as they climbed out of Cassidy's window; no singing to the hits on the radio as they drove to the best diner in town; and no eating at their favorite booth in their night gowns and baby doll tops. No, tonight they were going underground to face the scariest creature Halinor had ever laid eyes on and quite possibly do the last thing in the world Halinor wanted to do: fight it.

After picking up Yan-Lin' the girls drove to one of the heather fields for which their small city was named; parked the car in the grass and piled out.

"So," Yan-Lin spoke, "Now what?"

Nerissa looked pointedly at Kadma until the other girls did the same.

Kadma slowly turned her swan-like neck to face them a befuddled look on her flawless face.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you _not _the earth guardian?" Nerissa slowly asked.

Kadma nodded, her long hair caught the damp breeze.

"At least that's what everyone keeps saying." She replied.

"And is Hades 'kingdom' _not _underground."

Halinor could see Kadma connecting the dots in her mind.

The girl held up her hands in protest. "Wait, you guys want _me _to get us there?"

"Yeah, why not?" Everyone but Halinor replied.

"I don't know how to do that!" Kadma screeched.

Nerissa stretched her fist to Kadma's face and opened her palm to reveal that dreaded pink orb of hers. "Will this help?"

With out giving Kadma a chance to respond she exclaimed: "GAURDIANS UNITE!"


	13. The dark descent

******I was reading through the comments of this fic and realized that I had nice comments on it and people seemed excited to see it continue :) so I'll continue it, I had a lot planned for this fic when I started writing it, and that hasn't changed, but I wasn't quite garnering the responses I wanted so I had stepped out and reevaluated it and now I'm back. As a CHKYN fic this story has A LOT of ground to cover Nerissa's down fall, Cassidy's death, Yan lin after the group splits, Halinor and Kadma coming to live together. I think I'm going to have this fic follow the story line of the comics/books just because it's a bit more real and raw than the sweet, sugar coated story line that the cartoon had to take on because, well, it was a cartoon! So without further a do here goes the next chap of We are CHKYN**

******By the way did I apologize for Kadma's parent's names not showing up? I don't understand what FF has against Mrs and Mr but for some reason they don't show up, well her parents last names are something Richardson or something I don't know, I'll think of it.**

Kadma felt a pleasant surge of energy zip through her body. She felt invincible, like she could do anything. But what she _really_ wanted to do, was go home. She glared at a smirking Nerissa.

"Fine," Kadma growled through gritted teeth, "you want me to smash our way to the underworld? You got it."

Kadma placed her fingers on the cool, damp ground. Focusing all her anger into destroying it. Energy thrummed through her long fingers and did just that.

"Woah!" her friends exclaimed, covering their faces as debris went flying.

Kadma stood back and smirked as she observed her handy-work. A giant hole had been created in the earth.

Looking flabbergasted, Nerissa replied, "Good job."

Kadma crossed her arms.

Nerissa turned her attention to Halinor who stumbled back slightly.

"W-what?" Halinor stammered.

Nerissa gestured to the giant hole in the ground.

"We need light," she stated simply.

"You want me to do it?" Halinor asked hesitantly.

To which Nerissa flatly replied, "You ___are _the fire guardian, right?"

"Y-yeah, but I-"

"Hali, whether we like it or not we have these powers, now let's go, before the night is up!"

"Hold up Riss," Kadma piped up, "can't you just use your magical do-hickey to light the way? Don't push Hali."

Nerissa's dark eyes locked on to Kadma's.

In a determined voice she replied, "Kadma, I'm going to make sure that by the end of the night, we've _all_ used our powers." Turning back to Halinor she demanded, "Start a fire Hali, you can do it!"

Taking a nervous, shaky breath Halinor turned up a palm. A small flame tried to ignite itself.

"Hali..." Kadma said nervously.

But Halinor didn't stop, she continued to will her power to work until she felt a comfortable warmth in her palm. She opened her eyes in shock and observed the bright orange flame in her hand.

Her friends squealed excitedly.

"Hali you did it!" Yan lin exclaimed.

Nerissa gave the girl an encouraging smile. "I knew you could do it! Now everybody stay close, let's go."

The girls did as they were told, Nerissa taking the first plunge into the dark abyss followed by Halinor. The other girls linked arms and together, flew underground.

Nerissa ventured into the dark with what to the untrained eye seemed like quiet determination, but in reality she was just as nervous and unsure as the others. She had no plan, no real strategy, and no idea what she meant to find. She only hoped that whatever it was would help them in destroying Hades. She also hoped that none of the girls would call her on her shaky leadership skills.

"So Rissy, what's the plan?" Cassidy spoke up suddenly.

___Well so much for that!_Nerissa thought.

"Shh!" Nerissa scolded.

The girl's flew in silence for a while down a twisting path that led them into light.

"Oh wow." They breathed in unison.

What they saw stunned them. There was a dirt path that twisted through hut-like buildings made of dirt, torches stuck out of the hard packed dirt walls, and along the streets walked humanoid like creatures with bug features. Smaller creatures skipped along the streets and larger creatures hobbled slowly arm in arm down the streets. They flitted in and out of shops, jumped with ropes-

"It's like a little world down here." Kadma mentioned.

"It's like a little Heatherfield down here." Halinor chimed in.

Nerissa was utterly confused.

After a beat Cassidy whispered, "So where are the legions of villains plotting how to take over the mainland? The evil army of super bugs?"

Nerissa was thankful to Cassidy for voicing her sentiments.

"You guys have to retreat." Nerissa whispered.

"_What_," Kadma exclaimed, "but we went through all that trouble just to get here!"

"And what do you mean 'you guys?'" Yan-Lin asked. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Nerissa gave her friend a stern look. "Retreat." She repeated. As she stared at the befuddled faces of her best friends, she knew they were only concerned about her; maybe even afraid, but she was sure what she was doing was right.

"Rissy-"

"Go!"

As quietly as the girls descended, they flew back to the surface to their world, hesitantly leaving Nerissa behind.

-o-o-o-

As soon as her friends were gone, Nerissa sprang into action. She knew as a brightly decorated fairy, or pixie, or whatever the heck she was, she would stick out like a sore thumb among the bug like creatures in their dark cloak like clothing. She stuck to the shadows staying close to the wall, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could see the little niche carved into the side of the earth where a cloaked figure stood staring her dead in the face. She had noticed him as soon as they'd descended far enough into the under ground kingdom. It was Hades.


End file.
